mustache_maniacs_film_cofandomcom-20200214-history
The Film That Changes Everything!
''The Film That Changes Everything! is a short live action film that was expected to reveal a major turning point in Mustache Maniacs Film Co.'s cinematic universe, but turned out to be an April Fool's Day joke. It features an Egyptian merchant being pelted with food. Film Details * '''Release Date:' April 1, 2015 * Running Time: 1 min. * MPAA Rating: n/a * Director: Andrew Bermudez * Producer: Andrew Bermudez * Writer: n/a Plot Summary The film opens with a build-up, promising to answer your questions. When the scene starts, an Egyptian merchant is seen waving a basket around and attending to his pet snake. As a turkey flies into the basket, the scene fades out with a declaration that the audience was duped into an April Fool's Day joke. Production History Back in 2005, the clip that comprises this film was filmed at the San Diego Museum of Man in their Egyptian section. A few years later, in 2009, the clip was released in the film The Collection of Past Vacations. Early in 2015, as Andrew Bermudez was cataloging several un-dated raw footage tapes in the Mustache Maniacs Film Co. archive, he came across this clip, then suddenly leaped at the idea of turning this short clip into an April Fool's Day joke. After all, he reasoned, the previously-planned joke of announcing that Alpha Team: Mission Deep Jungle was going to be a musical was too easy to see through. At the beginning of March 2015, the clip was captured and assembled into the film, entirely in a week and a half. In fact, development went so well for this project, it actually sat around for two weeks before it was officially released. That occurred on April 1, 2015. Audience Reception Maybe because it went against Mustache Maniacs Film Co.'s policy of only releasing new films on Fridays, this film did not perform well, not even getting up to 50 views by the following Sunday. It is possible that not everyone fell for the joke or did not care. Characters * Egyptian Merchant (Daniel Bermudez) * Rubber Snake (n/a) Film Locations * Egyptian Market Credits * Andrew Bermudez - Director, Producer, Editor, Creator * Daniel Bermudez - Actor, Consultant * Teresa Bermudez - Cameraman, Adviser Tropes The Film That Changes Everything! contains examples of the following tropes. * April Fools' Day: This whole film was just a joke for that one day. * Ancient Egypt: The film's setting. * Butt-Monkey: Despite having food constantly thrown at him, the merchant happily holds his basket and charms his snake. * Canon Welding: The official canon states that the market stall depicted in this film is the same stall where Ulysses S. Powell sleeps for the night in his time-travelling adventures in A Greater Cost. * Food Slap: An off-screen character throws food at the Egyptian Merchant. * Snake Charmer: The character of the Egyptian Merchant. * Stock Footage: The entirety of this film recycles footage from the earlier Mustache Maniacs Film Co. movie The Collection of Past Vacations. * The Un-Reveal: The film promises to showcase a monumental event in the official cinematic universe. It turns out to be a random clip of an Egyptian Merchant being pelted with food. Trivia * The clip featured was re-used from The Collection of Past Vacations. * Despite being an April Fool's Day joke, this film is still officially regarded as canon. * This is the shortest Mustache Maniacs Film Co. film ever released. External Links * Official Web Page * Film on YouTube Category:Movies Category:Live Action Category:2015